Unvanquished
About Unvanquished is the tenth episode of the first season of Caprica and the eleventh produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on October 5, 2010. Daniel Graystone's fight to rebuild his life leads him to the Ha'la'tha. Clarice Willow travels to the world of Gemenon to unveil her master plan to the Monotheist Church. (1) Summary Gemenon A Deal with the Guatrau Robots Amanda Lacy New Cap City Other (Start-up - from Syfy.com) Having lost his daughter, his wife, his company, even his pyramid team, Daniel Graystone is desperate enough to seek a meeting with Joseph Adama and his Guatrau, the head of the "family," offering him partnership in the business of eternal life - the avatar program he had tried so mightily to create with Zoe's chip. The Guatrau offers Joseph the duty of representing him in the deal, and though Joseph despises Daniel, he must accept this powerful gift. After Joseph makes the Tauron's bloody philosophy clear, however, Daniel decides he is not cut out for business with gangsters and slinks away. Clarice has the same idea as Daniel, but calls it "Apotheosis" and pushes it forward in a meeting with religious leaders on Gemenon, claiming that a tangible representation of eternal life would unite the Twelve Worlds and bring the One True God to dominance. The head of the Conclave, Obal Ferras, decries her plan as heresy and asks permission of the highest leader, the Mother, to assassinate Clarice. And hope is revived for Daniel when Cyrus visits him with an update on the Cylon development: although Vergis' robots fight and shoot well enough for the army, they don't have the artificial intelligence that the prototype had. Cyrus is infected by Daniel's vision, and decides to store the mangled prototype, instead of melting it down as commanded by Vergis. Daniel's newly lit fire prompts him to revisit the Guatrau, and enter into the shadowy project with him. Clarice, having gotten wind of the plot on her life, uses her charisma to turn the tables, and surprises Obal with a Caesarian assassination: all members of the Conclave stab him in turn, while the Mother watches. And the Mother, though she despises the heresy of Clarice's manifestation of Heaven, recognizes its strategic power, and grants Clarice control of all STO cells on Caprica. Her mission accomplished, Clarice returns to a secret hideaway, which she shares with none other than Amanda Graystone, clandestinely convalescing from her near-death experience. And while the chassis that housed Zoe's chip is buried for the time being, Zoe's avatar is developing a brave new life in New Cap City as one of the "Deadwalkers" - characters who can't be killed. After a stunning display of strength and agility in a melée with some aggressive but unwitting mortal players, Zoe asks Brewer, the lone survivor of the gang, where she can find the other Deadwalker - Joseph's daughter, Tamara - whose mark the thug bears. When he pleads ignorance, Zoe ends his life, and walks away, intent on her quest. References 1. "Unvanquished." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary (edited), episode 110, Syfy, 2010, disc one.